world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010514-Jospor
01:26 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks into the club, looking for ryspor -- 01:27 GG: Ryspor? 01:27 -- gregariousTroubadour GT shrinks against the wall, hoping he won't see her and blushing furiously -- 01:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG fails to notice ryspor and sits down in a booth, sighing thoughtfully -- 01:30 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is bumped by a passing bull and stumbles a little, yelping -- 01:31 -- garrisonedGuardian GG notices this and sees ryspor. He briefly starts to stand and then sits back down again, chewing his lips nervously, not sure of how to proceed. -- 01:32 -- gregariousTroubadour GT frantically tries to save face -- 01:32 GT: ~Joʃʃik, ahaha, I, I didn't ʃee yov there, goodneʃʃ, how are yov, I'm good, excellent even, ahaha...~ 01:32 GG: Hey ryspor 01:33 GG: - uh 01:33 GG: could - talk to you real qu-ck? 01:34 GT: ~Certainly, why not, can't poʃʃibly refvʃe yov when yov aʃk with ʃvch polite mangvage I MEAN LANGVAGE, haha, yeʃ, ah...~ 01:34 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits down sheepishly -- 01:34 GT: ~Go ahead.~ 01:34 GG: So, uh, earl-er 01:35 GG: when - sa-d there was no chance of us gett-ng back together 01:35 GG: you uh 01:35 GG: you sa-d maybe there -s? 01:35 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks away, blushing furiously -- 01:35 GG: gah, sorry, 01:35 GG: - should never have even brought -t up, 01:35 GT: ~Ah, no, no, it'ʃ, vm, I...~ 01:36 GT: ~I...might have meant it, a little, ʃort of, poʃʃibly, in certain ʃcenarioʃ.~ 01:36 GG: but 01:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs -- 01:37 GG: not th-s scenar-o, r-ght 01:37 GT: ~No, no, I meant, that iʃ to ʃay...~ 01:38 GT: ~AGH, why iʃ thiʃ ʃo DIFFICVLT?~ 01:38 GT: ~All right, vm, ʃcratch the "certain ʃcenarioʃ" part, yeʃ, there we go, mvch clearer meaning now, haha!~ 01:38 GG: so 01:39 GG: you really th-nk that 01:39 GG: that theres some poss-b-l-ty that we could 01:39 GG: be together aga-n? 01:40 GT: ~I, vm, I, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe that iʃ, the meaning, yeʃ, that can be conʃtrved from my ʃentenceʃ.~ 01:40 GG: guh, sorry, - d-dnt mean to make you uncomfortable 01:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles weakly and a little manically -- 01:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives him a warm smile, hoping that will help -- 01:43 -- gregariousTroubadour GT relaxes a little, and starts playing with his fingers idly as he thinks of how to phrase things -- 01:45 GT: ~I, I waʃ talking with Doir abovt what I ʃaid, and how, how I feel abovt yov, and I don't know if he'ʃ correct, or if it'ʃ jvʃt the adrenaline and a ʃenʃe of gvilt, or I don't know what elʃe, bvt, bvt I don't WANT it to be, yov know, f-fake, or wrong, or...~ 01:45 GT: ~Agh, I'm rambling again.~ 01:46 GG: -t's f-ne 01:46 GG: - love hear-ng you speak 01:46 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes slightly -- 01:46 GT: ~...Thank yov.~ 01:48 GG: ryspor, - want you to be happy 01:48 GG: and -f you th-nk that -'m the one who can make you happy 01:48 GG: then take me, -'m yours 01:48 GT: ~Why are yov even giving me a ʃecond chance?~ 01:49 GG: because you're worth -t, ryspor 01:49 GG: you are everyth-ng a troll could ask for -n a matespr-t and more 01:49 GG: you earn -t w-th everyth-ng you do 01:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is crying a little, but he has the biggest wobbly grin on his face -- 01:51 GT: ~I jvʃt, I jvʃt hate that it took me thiʃ long to realize thiʃ.~ 01:52 GG: real-ze what? 01:52 GT: ~That I am ʃo, vtterly flvʃhed for yov, Joʃʃik Katarn.~ 01:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG interrupts ryspor somewhere around the word "you" with a kiss -- 01:53 -- gregariousTroubadour GT freezes, then kisses him back, drunk with relief and happiness and hugging him as tightly as possible -- 02:04 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slowly ends the kiss and and puts his forehead against ryspor's, smiling euphoricly -- 02:05 GG: th-s -s by far the best th-ng that has happened to anyoone 02:05 GG: l-ke ser-ously - am the happ-est person -n the world 02:06 GT: ~I think I might jvʃt diʃagree with yov on that, haha.~ 02:06 GG: oh really 02:07 GG: how do you f-gure that 02:07 GT: ~I don't think it'ʃ poʃʃible to be more evphoric than me right now.~ 02:08 -- garrisonedGuardian GG kisses Ryspor again -- 02:08 GG: how about now? 02:09 GT: ~Ooh, we're playing thiʃ game, are we?~ 02:10 GG: oh - th-nk we are 02:10 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sweeps Jossik into a wife carry and kisses him again -- 02:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG throws his arms around ryspor and returns the kiss with great fervor -- 02:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins giggling a bit -- 02:11 GG: hehe, stop, we'll draw attent-on 02:12 GT: ~Oh, right, haha.~ 02:12 GT: ~One moment.~ 02:12 -- gregariousTroubadour GT carries Jossik outside so they can kiss and talk in relative privacy and, smiling widely, closes the door behind them --